


The time Myka got covered in Goo.

by alleirbag



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleirbag/pseuds/alleirbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka gets covered in goo (can you guess by who?). Helena goes to investigate and fluffiness and slight angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time Myka got covered in Goo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. (If I did then HG and Myka would most definitely be maintext.)

The loud thundering footsteps are what first alerted her that something was wrong. The second was the shrill cry of “Pete!” that accompanied the slam of a door and running feet. Quickly standing up and poking her head out of the library door, Helena saw Myka standing stock still in the middle of the hall way.

Leaving what has become her sanctuary over the last couple of months, HG cautiously made her way to where Myka stood, fury written on her face and making her practically shake with the force of it. Taking in the green goo that covered nearly every inch of the other woman, Helena quickly covered her mouth with her hand and tried to suppress her laughter.

Pete surely was not going to survive the weekend she was sure of it but Claudia probably would (if she had anything to do with this, which was highly likely because it’s Pete and Claudia) as she was pretty much Myka’s sister in all but blood.

Opening her eyes Myka caught sight of HG suppressing her laughter and after glaring at her she crossed her arms and started stomping back upstairs to shower. Sensing the she inadvertently poked a sleeping bear in the eye, Helena spoke up with as much concern as she could, “Oh darling...What happened to you?”

After wiping angrily at the goo that covered her face, she huffed, “Pete and Clauia are what happened! There I was just minding my own business after reading ‘The time...err...after reading a book,” Myka started blushing at this point, she didn’t exactly want to give the idea that she’s read ‘The time machine’ more times than she can count, especially since the creator of the book was standing not even a foot away from her. “Then ‘BAM!’ Covered in goo, I’m just thankful that none got on my book,” she pouted.

Helena thought Myka looked absolutely adorable stood there arms folded in front of her and pout firmly in place. Shaking her head to get rid of all her dirty thoughts of Myka’s lips, Helena stepped forward into the other woman’s personal space and slowly wiped her finger down Myka’s cheek gathering up some of the surprisingly pleasant smelling gunk for inspection.

Shivering after Helena’s touch, HG could see the tell tale signs of arousal in Myka’s dilated pupils and quickened breathing. Giving Myka a look that was positively panty-dropping, HG leaned forward and paused just a centimetre away from Myka’s lips, enough time for the other woman to pull away and then never speak of this again.

Gathering all of her courage Myka leaned the rest of the way and kissed Helena full on the lips. It wasn’t a ‘passionate, all consuming need for each’ other kiss that would be reserved for much later but at the moment the sweet press of closed lips seemed to be enough of both women as they stood there for a good minute or two.

Pulling back, Helena grabbed the sticky, gooey hands that had travelled up and lovingly held her face and pulled them down between their bodies and held them in her own. Smiling shyly and so uncharacteristically, HG looked up at Myka through her eyelashes with eyes shining so full of hope that Myka could help but smile widely and kiss her again.

Finding her voice, Helena spoke quietly and with a hint of insecurity, “I hope this is alright with you Myka...I couldn’t possibly bare it if you decided you hated me for kissing you.” With her heart melting at the sight of the other woman’s rare display of vulnerability Myka replied with so much conviction and sincerity that Helena had no choice but to believe her, “Helena, I’ve wanted to do that ever since I first met you and I would very much like to keep on doing this well into the future.”

Heart in her throat and tears shining in her dark eyes, Helena confessed, “Darling, you have no idea what you do to me. When I’m with you I feel like I’m a part of this world again. You make me happy, Myka.” Chuckling darkly she continued, “I never thought I would be happy again...not after...”

Putting her finger on HG’s lips, Myka interrupted the dark haired woman’s little speech, “Shush, You deserve to be happy Helena. Wouldn’t Christina have wanted you to be happy? And just for the record you make me deliriously happy as well.” Myka smiled softly as tears made their way down Helena’s cheeks and after wrapping her arms securely around the crying woman Myka kissed the top of her hair and rocked slowly.

The steady beat of Myka’s heart and the slow rocking movement calmed Helena down after a while, enough to lean back and look into Myka’s eyes. Taking a deep breath to help even out her breathing Helena confessed, “Oh, how I wish my little girl could have met you, Myka Bering. She would have loved you so much.” Choking up again over the thought of her daughter she so dreadfully missed, Helena buried her head into Myka’s neck and breathed in her scent, which was already soothing back her tears.

Stepping backwards, Myka let go of Helena long enough to grab her hand and gently tugged her along up the stairs of Leena’s Bed and Breakfast. “Come lie down in my room for a bit. I need a shower and afterwards we can cuddle and you can tell me all about your Christina, okay?” Nodding her head, Helena followed Myka to her room grateful for this amazing woman in her life.


End file.
